


The Blood That Binds

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Dark Magic, Engagement, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: So after binge watching Winx Club again after like two years. I’ve kinda have this itch to write a fanic on Riven. I know right, hes such a random character to write about. But honestly the thing that made me want to write about it was because we don’t know a thing about him .Actually we don’t know a lot about a lot of characters even the main cast (yikes)like their childhoods, where they’re from (we only went to Tecna’s home planet in season 6 or 7), how they became friends (mostly for the specialists cause Riven and Sky were so different during the first season, I’d understand if it was a group project thing and they’ve all been stuck together since) and what they like.So I’m gonna do it cause I feel like there’s so much that we need to know about Riven.1. Why was he such a jerk during the first season?2. What did Darcy or Icy mean when they said his aura is similar to that of the Dark prince?3. Why is he so distrusting of people?4.Why did he want to go to Red Fountain5.Why did Riven not even acknowledge Musas’ crush on him when at times it was blatant.





	1. Headcanon for fic

**Author's Note:**

> not the actual fanfic also have fixed the issue with the pictures by putting their links

This is a long post that’ll serve to introduce Rivens’ home planet, new characters and the headcanons of characters.

#  **Aergon**

The planet is set afar from most planets in the magical universe. The ground is mostly a kobicha colour with splats of tyrian purple and raw umber. The oceans are Alice Blue and Atlantic wave. The planet has a ring of amethyst and ash gray clouds that contain blue and yellow crystals. 

Travelers often miss or don’t see it due to it having a magical force field about 20 000 km that hides the planet. The people are referred to as Aergons.

### Cities

Aergon has 3 main cities

_Gaza_

Is the biggest of the cities, housing over 35 million people. The city is ruled by the Regierung (the government) and the king Ganon and the future king Alucard. The city in renowned for it’s lavish lifestyle. Also the main housing for the Royal family. 

It’s separated into 3 zones.

Zone 1 - Is of Aristocrats and high priests

Zone 2 - Is White Cloaks,Dracons, Withes and Military Personal

Zone 3 - Fairies, Fae ,Common People

_Paloma_

This city is a heavily faith filled city ruled by the High priests and the Fae .The Fae are the monks of the Goddess and mother Hecate.They mostly live in the city Paloma as they receive same treatment as those of nobility. It also has a high amount of dracons and military personal. It is the main facility for Grims’ Gaurds and temples.

It’s seperated into 3 cities.

Zone 1 - Aristocrats, Clergymen

Zone 2 - Fae, Dracons, Military Personal

Zone 3 - Common People, Fairies

 _Opia_

Is a city that’s just starting to build. It’s undetermined whether what type of city it’ll be. So far though it seems to be a city that is fully controlled city by the Military and Royal supporters. 

**Children can be made in a manner of three magical ways.** Not ranked in popularity

1.The couple goes to a holy temple to fetch holy clay from the ancestral pit. If the ancestors approve of the union of the couple they will give them clay.The couple mold the clay into a baby in likeness of them. Both cut their thumbs to place blood on the temple of the baby in which will absorb the blood making the clay a living baby

2.The second is if a couple goes to a healer. In which the healer will take a small part of their souls and join them into one.The healer will then place the conjoined souls into the decided carrier.

3.This is mainly for couples with fertile issues or of the same sex. Their is a potion which will allow them to conceive and carry a child. This potion is dangerous as most don’t carry to full term and the carriers often die after the birth.

Notes: Domino and Aergon have always had bad relations while Aergon has okay relations with Eraklyon and Lynphea.

**Royal Family Line**

Myth says the Royal family were born out of iron ore after the Goddess of Magic,Hecate.Wiped the previous inhabitants of Aergon (why Gaza has it’s ruins) to form her own magically inclined people.The royal family live longer than their people as they drink a gold liquor that allows them to live for centuries longer than their subjects.Their has only been about 6 generations of the family.

Note: This is also why Riven was initially interested in Darcy, before she cast a love spell on him after he realized he wasn’t into her. 

https://www.familyecho.com/?p=NFGXD&c=rocavuowla&f=387667439928417678

I tried to get pictures of the line to work,but I got annoyed and gave up.

To be King has to be born on 31st of October at 3 in the morning. 

**Protection for Aergon**  
(apart from the military)

The Kings’ Circle, the protection force for the king and his family. Consists of witches,fairies dracons and the krees. Their emblem is a black circle with gold crossing it out horizontally.

Grims’ Gaurds,they work for Mortimer who is the husband of Tabitha the granddaughter of Pluto, The King Of Man,who was a powerful Sedir. These guards are sworn to protect the people from beasts (wendigos,minotaur and leshy) and protecting magical creatures in the name of the Goddess, Katerina of beasts and magical creatures. 

White Cloaks,the guards and protectors of Aergon that has anything do with magic. They consist only of witches,warlocks with the exception of Estelle & Gwen. 

**Species on Aergon**

Null, are humans with no magical ability. These people cover the majority of the population. They often are within the middle class or lower class. Only a few are within the wealthy minority.

Dracons, these people are believed to be descendants of dragons. They are often are tanned,tall with straight hair. They are physically stronger than the null. They often have issues with their emotions often being cold or having no control with their powers. They live in the middle class or nobility often take jobs within The Kings Circle,Grims’ Gaurds or the Military.Note: Rivens father was a Dracon before being turned to stone by Cassandra.

Kree, a minority of people who are half Dracons and Warlocks/Witches encouraged by the government. They often excel with their physical strengths or with their magical powers. Some can excel in both, but it’s not common. Note: Riven is a Kree,but he excels in his magic even though he’s been cursed which doesn’t allow him not to access a lot of his powers.

Fairies, Are looked down upon for their magic,seems no consequence and wild with their use,easy to obtain. Their are two notable fairies on Fairy of Chaos,Estelle and the Fairy of Wind, Gwen. They mostly live in the middle class or lower class.

### New Characters

(come with headcanon)

Glinda, The Fairy of Stars. She is Stella’s cousin on her mother’s side. She works for La Mode magazine as an editor, that’s how she was able to get Stella the internship. 

She has icy blonde hair with thick brown eyebrows (dyed them), small pink lips and amber eyes. She’s tall and has an athletes body since she has broad shoulders.

Loves to annoy Tecna, she likes to the Zenith princess show her emotions. Currently residing in Magix. 

Kaden, is a human from Gardenia who is currently seeing Musa. He works as a historian for the local university. He is new in town.

He has tanned skin,silver hair wears glasses and has a bit of a beard. Is a little shorter than Musa.

Alucard, comes from a long line of pure blooded witches and warlocks. He has been announced to be king due to his birthday being on the 31st of October born directly at 3. His reasoning to choose Riven as consort is high controversial in court and to the family. Not because they can’t have kids together,but due to Riven being cursed he’s an unsuitable person to marry. He older than Riven by 3 centuries.

Alucard basically looks like Atticus Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh GX ,but with Alucard of Hellsing hairstyle. He also has dark amber eyes which he hides under a mask due to his blindness of magical reasoning,it’s not permanent. Also has a dark smile

Nabora, As old as Cloud Tower Nabora has spent her lifetime with the attempt of being immortal by sucking the lives out of her partners. Although of her high place in society she’s looked down upon due to her fairy blood.

The main reason she was placed on this team is because both members are respectful towards her even though she’s half fairy.

She has pale skin with long grey hair, that at times she can use as a weapon. Also her hair is a symbol for her lifeline. She is of average height and has normal build. She has light pink eyes and pouty blueish lips. 

Castiel, a former High priest he was approached by Namath to join the the Gaurds after he defeated a Zero who tried to kill his daughter. Namath joins due to it bringing shelter to him and his family.

Castiel is dark skinned black man . Who is short and has big black eyes. He’s bald except for the back of his head in which his hair is shaped into a golden triangle. He is often seen in a black suit.Also wears golden earrings.

### Character Headcanon’s

So in the comics it mentions that they’re supposed attend Alfea for 5 years. So that means they should be done at 21 when they graduate.But if a fairy wants to get honours for their magic they need to spend an additional 2 years at the school teaching and going on missions.

Riven: This is gonna be a long as fuq post cause it features a lot of history. 

Riven comes from the Aristocratic family from Paloma. The child of Lord Nicklaus, a dracon and Zatanna a powerful witch from a low class family Kree Riven. They had a loveless marriage as Nicklaus had a strew of mistresses and Zatanna focused too much on her magic for either to focus on a young Riven.

At the age of 4 his mother began having magical breakdowns in which her magic is overpowering her making her physically and magically weak. This has also made her have an obsession over making herself powerful. Riven has only witnessed a few of these moments. This caused Klaus to restrict her presence in the household and to send her off for an unknown time to a temple.

After two years of not seeing his mother she returns as cold as she usually is. His parents marriage remains the same and her magic although controlled at times overpowers her due to her practice of Necromancy. After spending the day with another aristocratic household he returns one day to his mothers eyes being completely white, her blonde hair unruly in a mess of knots and overly brushed hair and grey skin.

She places a curse over him, why his hair is magenta, and locks him in a trunk suitcase.The nanny witnessing this sends a magical emergency telegram to a Temple close which houses the White Cloaks before Zatanna turns her to dust. The White Cloaks arrive with Grims Gaurds (Nicklaus is a part of this team) and turns most of the Cloaks and Gaurds into stone statues.

But Nicklaus stabs her and a wizard named Namath stops her from taking Riven who is in the trunk suitcase. Leaving Riven traumatized and an orphan as his father was turned into a stone statue too. He is then raised by Namath a White Cloak who has a high position within the faith. Reason being is that Namath recognizes that Riven holds a lot of magic within himself, but is unable to access the power.

At age 16, Riven is sent to attend Red Fountain although it’s part of his training to join Grims Guard. Riven is very secretive at school as most Aergons who leave home world. Now we follow Winx canon for a while. After the death of Nabu,his closest friend Riven is sent a letter to return home.

Riven returns to Aergon and immediately joins Grims Gaurds. During the two years Riven is put into a team with Nabora (half witch and half fairy) who is close to age as the creation of Cloud Tower and Castiel a strong warlock from Paloma. Until the soon to be King Alucard, betroths himself to Riven.

Riven although not wanting to be engaged attempts to be in a proper relationship with him whether it be one of companionship or love. He chooses one of love not wanting a situation like his mother. Two years into his duty Mortimer sends Riven and his team to Magix to return magical creatures and using the discovery of a ruin building located in Magix for their official reasoning of being there.

https://za.pinterest.com/pin/830140143790516938/

Rivens’ new hairstyle, I personally can’t stand that troll hairstyle with a point especially since it’s been around for like 15 years. Also I do think this will suit his face and personality now. Since he is a calmer person now who at times still does get angry.

https://bellaviadesigns.patternbyetsy.com/listing/666181415/crown-leaf-headdress-leaf-hair-jewelry  
Rivens’ Headpiece was given to him in sign of his engagement to Alucard. They don’t wear rings until marriage and even then they wear bands of gold,silver,copper and platinum on their right arm most of the times to show their married status.  



	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivens' outfit: http://karijn-s-basement.deviantart.com/art/Fashion-Adoptable-Auction-80-OPEN-621977553  
> Castiels' outfit: http://karijn-s-basement.deviantart.com/art/Fashion-Adoptable-Auction-80-OPEN-621977553  
> Nabora's outfit: http://www.avirtualvoyage.net/2015/10/second-batch-of-stills-for-guo-jing-mings-ice-fantasy-and-lord.html

Erendors' claw like eyes blanketed the soldiers assigned to the the task. The specialists, a group of strong warriors sent by the council of Magix to accompany on Aergon expedition ship. He looked down at his group on the landing area. His son, the King after him, wearing a red cape in the usual yellow and blue uniform. "Have their craft not arrived yet" he turns his head back to his wife, Samara. "No they are not due for another five minutes." Looking down from the balcony. "I wonder what is it that Aergon wants" Samara said to Erendor. "Who knows what they want, they'll never tell or show it." 

"Do not worry my husband, whatever their true intentions are it will be between Aergon and Magix" Her thin and long hands held his cheeks as her thumbs caressed his cold cheeks. Moving his head forward she gave him a soft kiss as a foreign spacecraft enervated their atmosphere. "It seems as our guests have arrived" Samara said looking down at the landing. "They do have great timing" sarcasm dripped his words as he held Samara by the waist. He nodded his head towards signaling the short welcoming the specialists would do. 

///   
They'd been at the landing site since dawn waiting for the ambassador to come. Sky turned his attention back to his friends they'd faced dragons, witches , tyrants even Valtor one of the strongest warlocks in the universe. Yet they were stuck on Ereklyon doing the first year mission of escorting people. "Cheer up Sky this is one of our last missions until graduation" Brandon spoke his voice filled with pessimism. His father for the past two years has been pushing him on taking up the crown and forcing him to take a break from certain things and people. "If this is about Bloom, I thought you guys agreed to take a break" the ginger haired specialists entered the chat. 

Sky thought of a way to respond, "It'll be fine" Nex says, " by the end of the year they'll be together and Sky would've been gloomy for nothing. Before anyone could respond a fast wind came form above." "Time to get to work" Sky said putting on his most charming smile. From past experiences that his father had with the planet, most of their ambassadors were women. It be better for everyone if they behaved. A triangular craft appeared in the bottom of the craft was black with a glowing white pentagon shape at the bottom. "Magic " Timmy said in awe of their use of magic. The Aergon craft landed softly on the ground. The pentagon shape glowed white again as it descended from the craft. Sky eyes bulged in shock for a second before he schooled his face to be calm once again. "That can't be" he heard Brandon whispers in shock. The ambassador and his party bowed in front of Sky, " His Royal Highness Prince Sky of Ereklyon this is Lord Riven of Providence." Natamo his fathers speaker introduced them. "Greeting Prince Sky" Riven spoke as a grin crossed his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora dress https://za.pinterest.com/pin/784470828823544325/
> 
> Aisha's dress https://za.pinterest.com/pin/862720872349625181/
> 
> Nabora's dress https://za.pinterest.com/pin/316096467595649551/
> 
> Saffron Moonves looks like Carolyn Jones when she played Morticia Addams
> 
> saffron's dress https://za.pinterest.com/pin/440226932317917510/
> 
> rivens attire https://za.pinterest.com/pin/589408669963746882/

Flora looked in shock as clothes were thrown out of her closet landing onto her bed, the shared couch she and Bloom have, the glistening wooden floors and even onto her prized potted plants. She didn't want to admit it, but asking Stella for help was proving to be a real pain and a mess. "Stella" Bloom said coming out under from a mountain of clothes on Flora's bed. "Flora asked for help" the redhead said standing up and beginning to fold clothes "not to create a war zone" her eyes locked on a green shirt she would definitely borrow from Flora. "And I am helping" stated glumly the solarian princess, pulling out a sequined green dress . Stella's' face scrunched her face in disapproval at the hideous sequined pea green dress. 

"You own this" obvious disfavor over Flora's fashion choice was strong in her tone ,"Why?" Flora took the dress out from Stella's hands and huffed in annoyance,"If I wanted to be judged I would've gone to Helia's mom" she said holding tightly on the dress "plus i wore it at Millie's 7th grade graduation,okay" folding her dress and putting it back into her closet. "Anyways I asked for help with the welcoming ball not raid it make a mess and then have the audacity to judge my clothes" Flora pushed back.

"Okay calm down" Stella putting her arms up in defeat not wanting confront a stress fueled Flora. Stella looked at Flora's closet thinking of what Fora should wear. " You're going as a representative of Linphea as a fairy as well as accompanying Ambassador Adair, know that man ..." she mumbled her sentence as she pulled out a simple white dress a shimmery belted one shoulder emerald dress with mermaid tail. "Perfect" she exclaimed flopping onto Flora's bed. "This dress is perfect, do you have it in orange" Stella asked.

"Wish I could go" Stella said as she placed the dress carefully onto the bed ,"I'm stuck here grading papers with Musa, Tecna and Ms.Sourpuss over there." Flora's eyes blew up to the size of saucers as Stella called Bloom the nickname students had given her. "It's fine Flora, I know that the students call me that" Bloom said smiling a little. "Yep and I gave them 2 days of attention straight so now they call me Ms.Killjoy" Stella snorted at her name. The girls in silence continued cleaning the mess.

  


[Next Scene]

"Thank you" Nabora said as she took a flute of champagne from a waiter with a smile. "Are all Magix events this boring" she whispered into Rivens ear never once dropping her fake smile. "They're not as frivolous as Gaza's events true, but when have you ever been a guest to one" he responded to the cat eyed witch. Rolling her eyes she sipped her champagne, quickly making a disapproving face, "burnt" she described the drink chillingly. She placed the two offensive drinks on a table before picking up small coloured pastry. "Macaroons" Riven said "they're quite famous on Earth must've finally made their way to Magix" he said biting into the tiny pastry. "This tastes good" Nabora said," much better than their excuse for champagne."

Nabora changed her posture to stand straighter as she noted their welcoming host Saffron Moonves, a middle aged black haired woman floated over to the pair. Saffron the ever bubbly fairy of night hugged Nabora in greeting and bestowed her two air kisses before shaking Rivens hand. "I see both of you are having a good time." "Yes" Nabora said a fake smile expanded her lips while Riven didn't bother to respond as Nabora began to speak to Saffron. 

"Riven did you hear that" he heard Nabora say "hmm" he responded. "Saffron said the Magix counsel wants us to tour Magix before we go and visit the caves of the fallen ancestors" his brain instantly went lit as they had an excuse to stay longer on Magix. Placing a grim smile on his face, " we'll have to contact the synagog." Saffron face jumped into instant concern,"Will this effect anything with the synagog?" Nabora quickly deflected her question with asking about other guests. 

  


[Next Scene]

Aisha entered the gala with Nex as her escort. Taking the glass champagne from a waiter she quickly swigged down the drink placing it on a gold table. "Nerves down" Nex asked. Aisha nodded yes as they went to mingle with other guests, these type of events always gave her anxiety. She smiled and laughed with some guests until Saffron called for her and Flora to meet the ambassador of Aergon and his _companion_ ,in other words his lover, Nabora . The foursome walked towards the guest of honor as Saffron escorted them there.

Decorated war Veteran Angelo Moonves, Saffrons' insufferable husband, was busy speaking to the guests. Aisha noticed Flora stopped walking, looking questioningly at her friend she pulled her aside along with Nex. "What?" she asked the question simply, Flora pointed towards the guest being hidden by the figure of the veteran. "What about the guest?" Aisha asked. "Do you not recognize that hair colour" Aisha turned her head back again looking at the colour. "I don't know what I'm supposed to see" she said turning her head back to her friend , "Magix has a lot of weird hair colours." Flora pinched the bridge of her nose due to the obliviousness of her friend , she turned to Nex exuding an authoritative air. Clasping her hands together she asked,"You had a mission today with the rest of the Specialists to escort and protect the ambassador of Aergon from Eraklyon to Magix , right" Nex simply nodded his head," That means you saw the ambassador right." 

"A person with magenta hair colour who formally had a troll doll hairstyle" she says hands touching her hair to show the troll doll hair style. Her face slowly phased into disappointment and realization."Flora, Nex only came when after Riven left." Aisha chuckled a bit seeing the usually calm friend be a bit frenzy. "So I had troll doll hair" Aisha's eyes turned to amused voice, Riven. He'd changed, no sporting the troll doll hairstyle he changed it showing the growth of his hair and his body frame was less than the last time they saw each other. The most jarring though was his headpiece and the gorgeous lady wrapping her hand around Rivens arm. "Jerk" Flora said before hugging her friend into a nice and comforting hug.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been a long, but i can justify it cause I've been writing test and having pracs. Also I wrote all of this literally the day before my last test.


End file.
